Simply You
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: Just a one shot that I came up with that centers around a poem that was written by a friend of mine. Please read and review. We both love the help. Gabby centered!


**Just a little one shot that I came up with. The poem was written by a friend of mine. NOT ME! but I thought it was perfect for Abby and Gibbs. GABBY!!! Hope you like it.**

Abby laid on her couch as she flipped off the T.V. she had only been home an hour and was already board out of her mind. She had already been through every movie channel she had, and she wasn't in the mood for a trip to the video store. So she lay there with nothing better to do so she picked up a magazine that Kate had left last time she was over. She looked at the page her friend had left it on, it was a poem entitled 'Simply You' she couldn't help but think of a certin someone as she read the poem.

_So this isn't another one of those poems, _

_That can be easily be made into a broken heart's song._

_But the feelings still are real and true. _

She smiled as she remembered the past day, she laughed as she remembered the look on his face when she had walked into the lab without her morning Caf-Pow! He had given her a kiss on the cheek and apologized that the machine was out. She had hugged him and said it was okay, "Abby rule number five, Always keeps a backup." She had smiled as she pulled one of her favorite fruity drinks out of her refrigeration unit. She kept reading as she continued to remember.

_I think I may title this one "Simply you."_

_Not one word of your eyes will I speak,_

_Not even how your voice makes me week._

She smiled again as she remembered how she had felt the tingle of his lips long after he had left her lab that morning. To be honest she was always kind of happy when the machine ran out of Caf-Pow, because he would always give her a kiss as a peace offering. And she will always prefer the feel of his lips. She felt herself shiver as she remembered his breath on her cheek and how he had whispered "I'm sorry." In her ear before he had left to go see the director.

_I won't reminisce of our memories together, _

_Or even dare tell you that I'll love you forever_

_For these things I must hide inside my heart, _

_Because telling you these things wouldn't be so smart. _

She felt a tear stream down her face because she could only thank about how much she wanted to grab him and shake him and tell him that she loves him. That she doesn't give a damn about age or rule 12 or anything else that he dares to use to keep him apart.

_So this isn't another one of those poems, _

_That could just be made into a broken heart's song,_

_It's just a poem so very simple and true. _

_To say the things I shouldn't say to you. _

She knew she had to tell him; she got up off the couch and grabbed her coat and her keys, she was going to go see him, she was going to tell him how she felt, and he wasn't going to make any more excuses. She opened her front door and walked right into her silver-haired-fox.

"Ugh..Hey Abbs, Nice to see you too." He answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"I…" They both started talking at the same time.

"You first," Gibbs said as they walked through the door and back into the warmth of Abby's Apartment.

Abby knew that even as good with words as she was she would never make it through telling him so she decided she had to show him, she walked up to him and shoved him the rest of the way against the wall.

"Abby…" Gibbs warned her

"No more excuses please, I can't take it anymore. I love you, I need you, I want you. Please tell me that you need me too?" He leaned in and closed the rest of the way between them she was right he did need her, he didn't want her, and he too was tired of excuses. He felt her smile against the soft kiss. They broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers. She started laughing as she grabbed the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist. "I guess they restocked the Caf-Pow machine?"

"Yea they did." He said as he kissed her temple as walked with her into the living room as she happily sipped her Caf-Pow.

"You always did know what I love." She said as she smiled up at him. He laughed as she continued to sip her drink happily.

"Oh yea, what's that?" he asked her

"Simply You." She answered as she sat her drink down beside the discarded magazine and gave him a quick kiss before settling in his lap reminding herself to thank Kate…later.

**Just so you know this was not read by my beta so the mistakes are my own. Please review and let me know what you think…and by the way if anyone has written or knows of any good Gabby family fics can you let me know cause I've been looking for one to read and can't find one. Lol : ) Thanks!**


End file.
